The Teenaged Wolfs
by Lady Zeebra
Summary: Yamato Ishida is leader of the gang The Teenaged Wolfs, he has everything, including his younger lover Taichi, but someone also wants Taichi, and wants to get back at Yamato, can Yamato's gang save Taichi? Next chappy up!
1. Default Chapter

Zee: Yo, what's new? Today I'll be writing a very sad and angst-y story. 

SUMMERY: Yamato Ishida, the leader, toughest and coolest of the band and gang "Teenaged Wolfs" had one weakness, his smaller lover Taichi Yagami, Taichi is a frail and sickly boy because he has born pre-maturely and his parents abused him because he was not the strong and manly child they had wanted, But Yamato still loved him. As did everyone in the large gang, only four of them were in the band but all together there were 45 members. Everyone loved Taichi, he was like a little angel to them, a cocky, fun loving, hyper active boy who was very small for his age and was like a little brother to the members. One day, the leader of the "Kaugu oni" gang, Toguro Yakuwatchi, who has had his eye on the blonds lover, decided to hurt Yamato and Taichi the worst way possible. Yamato is forced to watch as Toguro harms Taichi, he and the gang swear vengeance when Taichi is brought from The hospital. But first, they have to help Taichi heal.

Zee: Yes I do realize I gave away the plot but still, there are surprises.

Jill: You dumbass…

Zee: you can't be in this story 'cause there is no humour and it's rated R or NC-17.

Jill: isn't Nc-17 banned from FF.net?

Zee: Yes, but only because people are TO STUPID TO READ THE DAMN WARNINGS!!

Jill: I see…I don't want to leave!!!

Zee: whatever and if you don't like the rating then you can just kiss my ass and don't read it morons, now if I offended any one then I don't care, because if you are to stupid to read a story that has things you don't like in it and it warns you about it, it isn't my fault now for the warnings.

WARNING: Slight Child abuse mentioned, Strong violence, Very Strong language, Rape, Strong Sexual Content, and nasty little things children shouldn't read and slight drug use. 

Jill: (reads warnings) O_o uhhh, I'll see you later I gotta…uh…go feed my pigs…(runs)

Rated: yah right…R or NC-17, if you don't like it, I don't care, if you report me because you don't like it, I'll hunt you down and beat the living shit out of you. 

Zee: If you review, not only do you get a cookie and a milkshake, but you also get your name on the thank you list that my cute little review zebra will say.

Review Zebra (RZ): yo! I'm waiting to say thank you and give out food!

Zee: Yes now…

Lawyers: Ah Hem…

Zee: You guys are like stalkers!

Jill: No, Satan reincarnated into a human being in a stupid and ugly suit.

Lawyers: Grrr…

Zee: fine, fine…

DISCLAIMER: M' Lady Zee, does not own digimon or it's people, she just moulded them a lot because taichi is not that weak…(I know that but he's cuter this way) but she does own- Her minion zebras of certain chaos, Toguro Yakuwatchi, the plot, her teddy bear in stripes and her evil mind. She also owns the people in yamato's band and gang, although you'll only get to know the bang members personally, cause there is NO way I can make up 45 names and still remember them all…

Lawyers: (go off into the evil world of evil Lawyers)

Zee: Let the story begin.

Jill: (runs back in) Freak!

Zee: ZEEBRA MINIONS ATTACK!!

Jill: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (runs away being attacked by evil zebras… 

Zee: yes anyway, look this IS VERY IMPORTANT BEFORE YOU READ. I twisted the characters up in this, Yamato is tall, strong, and tough, while Taichi is small, fragile and weak. a lot of O.O.C ness going on, if you don't like it don't bother reading, I don't want reviews telling me how screwed over I made these characters, because I already know! Now you may read the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato Ishida, the 18 year-old leader of the Teenaged Wolfs and top motocross racer in his area, looked down from the crates stocked on top of one another at his gang of 45 in their hideout, an old warehouse given to them by the old owners, a couple friends of his dad. His dad was in the Japanese Mafia, like father like son as they say… Yamato looked at the drummer of the band, Youji Shimmora, his red hair shaved at on side and very long at the other swung as he danced to the music being blasted from the large stereo Konya (the band manager ),or Sling as he liked to be called, had gotten from his father who was also in the mob, really everyone who was in this gang had a parent in the mob, only a couple didn't. Dancing with Youji was his boyfriend Yusuke, his dark black hair and startling red eyes earned him the nick name "Dragon". Everyone had a nickname. Youji was flame and he, Yamato, was Wolf. Kour, or Kat, the nick name he had gotten because his pupils were like a cats, was the first guitarist, he had his boyfriend sitting back and cuddling with him while they watched the fun. And last but not least Seti Koling, or Kouba, the second guitarist of the band, was sitting on his boyfriends lap (Jiro kimory or jail bird) while showing Taichi some card tricks. Taichi… Yamato smiled as he watched his younger lover clap as the card turned into a dove and back into a card again. Taichi was Yamato's lover, his joy and reason for living. The boy has wild chestnut hair and big chocolate brown eyes. He was smaller then average, because of pre-mature birth and terrible abuse from his parents, and he was a lot weaker then most boys at age 14. Taichi's was only up to Yamato's lower chest and his small hands fit loosely in yamato's. Taichi was very energetic and loved to paint, he melted yamato's heart at first sight and helped him feel love. Yamato grinned as Taichi looked up and smiled and waved. Yamato waved back. He stood up and jumped from crate to crate until he got to the ground, Taichi got up and ran over.

"Hey Yama! Did you see Kouba turn that card into a dove? It was so cute!" Taichi said.

"Yes babe, I did." Yamato bent down and kissed Taichi, then he stood up and went to the stage. Grabbing the microphone and turning off the music, he said loudly to his gang:

"Hey! How's the party?" A loud roar of awesome was shouted at him.

"Good, everyone happy that we won the championship motocross racing tournament against those Mother Fucking dick-wads the "Kaugu Oni" 's?" Another, much louder cheer rang out.

"I thought so, so to celebrate let's all have fun and go all out!" The next cheer was loudest yet and yamato put the microphone down, the music started again and everyone started dancing. He got back to Taichi who grinned slyly at him.

"Hey babe…what are you thinking about?" Yamato asked.

"Nothing really, it just evolves your room, and bed…" Taichi said, a blush creeping across his face.

"Like I need to be told twice…" Yamato picked Taichi up and headed to his room at the corner of the large room. The warehouse had 23 small rooms, all with 3 beds, most people bunked together or just slept in the big room with the large screen T.V and stereo. Yamato's room only had one bed and he and Taichi were the only one's aloud in there.

Taichi was dropped onto the bed and yamato onto Taichi.

"Hey babe, you thinking bad thoughts again?" Yamato whispered into Taichi's ear as he nibbled on the earlobe.

"Uh Huh…" Taichi whimpered.

"Good." Yamato kissed his way down Taichi's neck and to his lips were he pushed his eager tongue into Taichi's waiting mouth. While they kissed Yamato unbuttoned Taichi's shirt and started to trail ghostly kisses down the sun-kissed skin. Taichi moaned slightly. Yamato smiled and licked at the small hard flesh of Taichi's nipple then moved to the other, causing Taichi to arch his back and run his hands through Yamato's golden blond hair. Yamato kissed a trail to Taichi's navel and stuck his tongue in and lapped at it, he moved his slick, wet tongue in and out of Taichi's navel, Taichi moaned and then sat up and pushed yamato on his back. Yamato never wore a shirt, only a thick leather jacket that he had taken off on the way here. Taichi kissed Yamato's strong muscles and attacked Yamato's dark nipples with his tongue, yamato's second biggest sexual weakness was his nipples. Yamato groaned and ran his hands over taichi's back and slipped the rest of Taichi's shirt off. Taichi was now going far south and he began to play with Yamato's jean zipper. Yamato's sapphire blue eyes darkened with lust as he watched his lover unzip his fly and pull both his jeans and boxers down just enough to pull out his almost fully erect cock. Yamato was a _very_ big boy, his cock wasn't fully hard and already he was 9 ½ inches long and 1 ½ inches thick. The next thing Taichi would always do made him painfully hard and fully erect. Taichi took out his small pink tongue and licked all around the head, then moved to nibble his ball sac, Taichi took yamato's sac and pulled it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Yamato groaned loudly and his cock grew. Taichi stopped what he was doing and grasped hold of the now painfully hard cock, at 8 inches long and 2 ½ inches thick taichi kissed the tip and opened his mouth wide. If there is one thing that drove yamato wild with lust, it was watching Taichi struggle to just fit the head of his cock into his mouth ( A/N River: What in hell? Zee: O.k. so I read to many Manga…) Yamato could feel Taichi's teeth scrape against him and it sent large shivers down his spine. Taichi moved the head of Yamato's cock into his mouth and took a couple breaths, yamato was so big it hurt his mouth a little when he tried to put it in at first. Taichi pushed more and more into his mouth, it was a tight fit and Taichi started to grow hard when he began to imagine Yamato push into his tight ass, and how good it felt after the pain went away. Yamato's cock head was just dancing above Taichi's gag reflex and Taichi took a couple extra breaths because it became hard to breath when he deep throated his large lover. Yamato moaned as Taichi finally had his cock all the way in his mouth. Yamato looked down and growled in the back of his throat was he saw a bit of saliva dribble past the corner of Taichi's mouth and down his balls. Soon Taichi moved his head up and down the length of Yamato and hummed a small tune. Yamato was in heaven, after a couple of minuets Yamato's moans got louder.

"Tai…Chi…babe…gonna…" Yamato couldn't finish as he grunted and moaned his satisfaction .

Taichi knew what he was saying anyway and took his mouth off most of yamato's cock and used both hands to rub the base of his cock roughly and suck hard on the head. Yamato groaned once again and sighed as his penis gave way and shot it's load into Taichi's mouth. Taichi managed to swallow the first load but was caught off guard on the nest few and most of it burst from the corners of his mouth and traveled down his chin. Yamato smiled as his lover licked the white cum from his face and fingers and sat up next to Yamato.

"How was it Yama?" Taichi asked in a small, soft voice.

"You always know just how to please me Babe, now it's my turn." Yamato said as he moved over top of his lover and took off the jeans Taichi wore. He pulled Taichi's member into his hand and rubbed gently, just how Taichi liked it. Taichi moaned and moved to his hands and knees, he knew what yamato was going to do and grew harder at the thought. Yamato grinned evilly as his lover turned over and displayed his little ass to him. Yamato kissed his way down Taichi's back and down to his bottom, he licked around the entrance and slipped his tongue inside, he repeated this a few more times until Taichi began to moan loudly and start to shiver with glee. Yamato smiled and took away his mouth and placed in a well lubed finger (River: where'd he get the lube?…PLOT HOLE! Zee: shut up…) into Taichi. Taichi moaned at the gentle probing.

"Ohhhh Yama…" Taichi whimpered. Yamato smiled and winced, the second finger was when things started to hurt both of them. He pushed in his middle finger, cause taichi to stiffen. Yamato looked at Taichi as he winced at the slight pain the stretching had caused.

"You o.k. baby?" He whispered into Taichi ear, kissing at his lovers neck to ease the small amount of pain.

"Yes yama, keep going, I'll be fine." Taichi panted. Yamato frowned slightly and sucked lightly on Taichi's neck as he pushed the fingers in and out of his lover. Taichi grew accustom to the probing and moaned. Yamato saw this and as gently as he could place the third finger into Taichi. Taichi whimpered in shock and pain, yamato forgot to warn him of the intrusion. Yamato remembered this and rubbed Taichi's back apologetically. After a couple minutes, Taichi had completely relaxed and was pushing back on Yamato's fingers, trying to get more pleasure from the three digits. Yamato moved them in and out of Taichi in a faster pace, he pushed them in deeper, wanting to find Taichi's prostate. Taichi moaned loudly and bucked his hips into the mattress when Yamatos' fingers jabbed into his sweet spot.

" Hu…hu…yama!" Taichi panted as Yamato jabbed him again. Yamato smiled at the look on his lovers face, then frowned.

"You ready babe?" He asked.

"Uh huh" Taichi said, whimpering as Yamato removed his fingers. He felt something much larger and thicker get placed at his entrance and prepared himself for the pain he knew would come. Yamato kissed Taichi's ear and pushed the head into the tight ring of muscle. Taichi whimpered loudly as Yamato pushed further, his lover stopped to give him a little time.

"You …o.k.?" Yamato panted, damn he was so tight…

"I'm…fine…"Taichi whimpered. Yamato pushed in farther but quickly stopped when Taichi gave a small shout.

"Babe, are you o.k.?!" Yamato asked. (damn…I should give Taichi at least a little backbone…)

"I need…some…time" Taichi whimpered. Yamato waited a couple minuets then pushed more into his lover, finally with one long thrust, he fully entered his lover. Taichi let a small scream fill the room, but the loud music that played in the other room made sure that the Teenaged Wolfs didn't hear. Yamato was about to speak when Taichi beat him.

"Just move!" Yamato was startled by this but complied, he pulled his cock from Taichi until just the head was still in, then pushed back in. Taichi gave a small noise of pleaser. Yamato smiled and began a smooth rhythm, thrusting deep into Taichi. Taichi moaned and pushed back on Yamato, Yamato grunted at how tight Taichi was and his thrust grew faster and harder. Taichi was getting bounced off Yamato's cock with such force that his head was jolting in ever direction. Taichi gave a long moan which turned to a holler of pleaser as he spent him self onto the bed clover. Yamato felt Taichi's body give in and the muscles tighten, with a few more quick thrusts, he came into his lover. Taichi shuddered with glee as Yamato rested a bit of his weight onto him, it felt nice. Yamato kissed Taichi neck and picked him up. Taichi snuggled into the blond as he was carried to the other side of the room. There he was placed in a hammock until Yamato finished changing the bed sheets. Yamato came over to pick Taichi back up when Taichi grabbed the sides of the hammock.

"Lets sleep here." Taichi said. Yamato smiled and climbed into the hammock, and wrapped hem up in a warm blanket.

"Good night Yama." Taichi yawned.

" Nite 'Chi" Yamato replied, yet another smile on his face.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Lady Zee: There!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!


	2. My god

O.k. here's chapter 2!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it! 

Warnings: read the first chapter…

Zebra of thankings: Hullo, I'm going to Thank all of ye wondrous reviews, and give away cookies and Pocky! 1st Reviewer: 

Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever!!! Thank you for liking the story! It was my first Lemon, but not my last, and I am updating! As you can see…Here! Have some Pocky and Cookies. You may have some mellow yellow or a milkshake if you like, it's over on the table. (points to table behind her)

2nd Reviewer:

Tsuki no Lomelinde!! Thank you for reviewing! I try to make them amusing, but this chap I'm just going to skip to the story. And some Cookies and Pocky to you! You may also have some mellow yellow or a Milk Shake!!

Third Reviewer: 

Shadow-serph (not signed in), Yes Taichi does look cute like that, ^_^ Pocky and Cookies for you too, no mellow yellow or milkshake cause you weren't signed in!…Just kidding, help yourself!

Forth reviewer:

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction Thanks I am, Here is your cookies and Pocky, you can get some mellow yellow and a milkshake too.

Fifth Reviewer:

Remy!! You have some Pocky and some milkshake and cookies and mellow yellow too! Thanks for liking the story!

Sixth Reviewer:

Neko-cha. Yes, Taichi angst is always best! You may help your self to the pocky, cookies, MY and milkshake.

Seventh Reviewer:

Matt!! Yes I agree, and for your request you Get chocolate cookies, and milkshake and pocky, though I doubt you want some chocolate MY…

Eighth reviewer:

Tan!! I'm updating! 

Yamato: I like That name.

Zee: Of course…

Jill: *runs in still getting chased by Zebra minions* On with the story!! *runs out again*

Zee: O_o…anyway just to let you know how to pronounce names

Yusuke- Yous -kay

Kouba: Ko- ba 

Youji: Yo-ji

Jiro: Jigh-row

Yamato -Yama toe…not like we didn't know but still…

Taichi: If you don't know. I'm scared of you. 

Tanje: Tan G

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! Wolf, you gonna sleep all day? Come on, we gotta take our toys- OW!! I mean boys to the park! That hurt…" Youji's Boyfriend Yusuke said through the door.

Yamato opened a lazy blue eye stared at the door, Then he looked down at Taichi who had giggled when Youji smacked Yusuke.

"Alrigh' I'm up." Yamato said in a Yawn. Taichi gave Yamato peck on the cheek and got dressed. Yamato watched with a smirk as Taichi put on a cute green tank top with a couple roses on it, and then green bell bottoms. Taichi turned around and caught Yamato watching him, with a wink he went into the bathroom to comb his hair. Shaking his head with a grin Yamato slipped on his leather jacket and pants then put on his army boots. Yamato picked up Taichi and opened the door. Most of the gang was still asleep, but the band and their boys, were wide awake. 

"Lets go!" Youji cried, tapping his foot impatiently. They all left the warehouse.

"Yama, can I get some ice cream?" Taichi asked

"How much do you want??" Yamato asked, walking up to the ice cream shop.

"Not much, just 5 scoops" Taichi said calmly

"Not much…riight…" Yamato shook his head and gave the man some money and Taichi is tub of Ice Cream. Taichi gave a stupid grin and chomped down on the spoon. Youji and the other ran to the side of the lake to test how cold the water was. The more dominant of the relationships watched them.

"They aren't stupid enough to-" A splash was heard as Yusuke was cut off. "Of course they are."

Yamato rolled his eyes as Taichi shrieked from being thrown into the cold water by Youji.

"Flame! If you get my boyfriend sick I'll murder ya! Hear me?" Yamato called, he was answered with a raspberry blown from both Taichi and Youji. 

"Dude…where did the Ice Cream go?" Jiro called to Taichi. Taichi stopped, looked around and shrieked when he found his ice cream in the middle of the lake. He went to get it but Kouba held him back.

"NO!! We can't just leave it! It's my friend! NO!!!!" He called out dramatically, his hand seemed to reach out and try to claw at the little tub of Rocky Road ice cream that slowly began to sink. This was very humorous and cause everyone, even himself to start laughing. 

Taichi then pouted because he only been able to eat a couple bites of the Ice cream before it decided to go out to lake. Taichi, Kouba and Youji all grinned evilly, their lovers wondered what was up, then the three walked out of the water, still in full clothing, and right up to them, then jumped and got them all wet!

"Kouubbaaaa!!!" yelled Jiro.

"Yes Jail Bird?"

"Taichi! I'm wet!" 

"You weren't complaining last night…"

"Hahahahahahaha, Wolf! Getting wild now are we?"

"Shut up…"

"How come your not complaining that you're wet?" Youji asked Yusuke suspiciously.

"Cause I think it's funnier to know that you're sitting on my nacho dip." Youji gave a cry as he stood up and found his butt covered in the thick dip. Yusuke howled with laughter.

"Hey it could be worse, remember what happened at Christmas?" Yusuke said through tears of laughter.

"Yeah, you shagged me with a candy cane and it broke in my ass." Youji mumbled aloud, making everyone laugh to tears. Youji was blushing like mad, he didn't mean to say that out loud. 

"Yamato, promise we won't get that wild."

"Don't worry, I have no intension of sticking a candy cane up your ass" Yamato replied.

"Yamato!" Everyone turned to the new voice that sounded from the side. A man with a brown leather jacket and tight pants stood under a tree, his hair cut short and to finish the look he had black glasses on.

"Yo, dad!" Yamato called. He gently pushed Taichi off and walked over to his father also known as Ji in case they were watched.

"What's up?" The blond asked.

"A lot of shit. You know Tanje? He says that he has some evidence that proves it was you who murdered that kid." Yamato let out a low whistle.

"So what's gonna happen if he blabs that is was me" Yamato asked, know full well it was he who killed the pussy who dared try and fuck Taichi. 

"Don't worry, I've already arranged to "Take Care" of him, but also we do have a couple brand new guitars, they aren't even in the stores yet, and We also got something for Taichi." Ji had taken a great liking to Taichi, he felt as though he was the gentle son his wife always wanted…before he killed her anyway.

"Really what?" Yamato asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Ji grinned and pulled out a complete emerald, ruby and gold rose. The flower head was all the ruby and the stem was the emerald, but all along it was a gold trimming.

"Oh yeah, he'll like this. Thanks dad, I owe you one." Yamato said taking the rose.

"Actually, counting it all up, you owe me more then Three hundred thousand." Ji said playfully.

"Uhhh hehehe…my bad? Yamato said. Ji smiled again.

"I have to go now, enjoy yourself, but I subject you go home now, the others should be waking up now" Ji said. Yamato nodded and went back to the others as Ji got back into a black sports car.

"Hey, time to go home, dad bought us some new instruments!" Yamato called. The five boys strolled up to yamato and the got on the bikes to head home. Yamato signalled the others to go ahead.

"Hey baby, look at what dad got ya." Yamato held out the life sized jewel flower. Taichi eye's sparkled and he squealed.

"Remind me to give him a big hug and thank you!" Taichi said. Yamato nodded and gave Taichi his helmet, then the rode off back to the warehouse.

"Yama, I'm going to put the rose in the room." Taichi called as he ran inside. Yamato nodded.

"So wolf, what's on your mind?" Jail bird asked, a knowing look on his face.

"Taichi…I don't know, it just feels like something bad might happen to him." Yamato said.

"Don't worry, if there is one gang of complete protective idiots in Japan, that would be ours." Youji said.

Yamato smiled and nodded.

"Yamato!" Called another member of his gang. "Yo dog, we got some food!" Yamato chained his bike, and walked in. a big conversation that included all 45 members of the gang started, but had no time to finish as a large crash and Taichi's and Youji's screams ripped through the room.

"Taichi!" Yamato hollered, watching as the crates in the back toppled over and on Taichi and Youji.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ain't I mean? Well her is the second chappy. Hope you liked it, Sorry it was short. 


End file.
